Rodakii
Rodakii was a Le-Matoran resident of Voya Nui. History Early Life As a Le-Matoran, Rodakii began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed on an unknown rural with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, however, Rodakii gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Rodakii was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Some time before the Great Disruption, Rodakii suffered an injury that deprived his left arm of function and was sent to Karzahni to be repaired. Issued a prosthetic limb, the Le-Matoran was rebuilt into a weaker form and issued a Nynrah-variant of the Mask of Rahi Control. Along with a number of other injured Matoran, Rodakii was then sent to spend the rest of his life on a settlement in the Southern Continent, as Karzahni was ashamed of his own poor reconstruction. Voya Nui Landing in the Southern Continent, Rodakii and his fellow Matoran became some of the earliest settlers of Voya Nui, a village on the outskirts of Mount Valmai. Inhabiting the Canyon Fortress, Rodakii grew eager to prove himself to his fellow villagers in spite of his injury, having relied off of physical prowess for much of his life. Using his prosthesis and Curved Blades, Rodakii put his knowledge of the Rahi Kingdom to use, fending off large creatures such as Burnak, Hikaki, Lava Apes and Visorak. Following the Great Disruption, Turaga Jovan was known to have settled on Voya Nui, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Rodakii notably attended several of the Turaga's campfire stories, learning the legend of the Kanohi Avohkii and gaining a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. Around 1000 years ago, an earthquake, triggered by the Great Cataclysm, caused a section of the Southern Continent to break off from its position. This fragment shot upwards out of the continent's dome and onto the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance, which would shift once again when Mahri Nui was lost to the ocean. As such, Rodakii and the Matoran struggled for survival for the duration of the Dark Time. After the traumatic events of the Great Cataclysm, Rodakii would witness the rise in prominence of an Onu-Matoran named Garan, who was favored to lead the Matoran in the eyes of many survivors. He would also aid in the process of rebuilding his village, taking up the role of Trapper and warding off the more dangerous Rahi. Some time later, Rodakii would also become sympathetic towards a hot-headed Ga-Matoran named Volruuka, who often isolated herself in a coastal hut. Ignition Roughly 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm, Rodakii and his fellow Matoran came to observe the arrival of six Skakdi on the shores of Voya Nui. Under the guise of Toa, the newcomers persuaded the villagers to begin building a fortress whilst draining the lava reserves from Mount Valmai. Initially skeptical of the strange Toa, Rodakii was one of many Matoran laborers to witness the Fire and Stone Monster conjured by Hakann and Avak. Witnessing the pair battle and reduce their creation to rubble, Rodakii was one of many Matoran to herald the Skakdi as Toa, prompting him to continue his labor. However, with the Matoran Resistance Team stealing a prototype Zamor Launcher from Avak's workshop, the citizens of Voya Nui grew increasingly skeptical. Once Zaktan had devised a means to weaponize Antidermis, however, the Skakdi gathered the Matoran and revealed themselves as the Piraka, a notorious squadron of renegade Dark Hunters intent on retrieving the Kanohi Ignika from within Mount Valmai. With only the members of the Voya Nui Resistance Team absent, the Piraka bombarded the laborers with Antidermis-infused Zamor Spheres, which robbed them of their capacity to operate freely and ensured their undying servitude to the Piraka. Present in the gathering, Rodakii was one such Matoran to be struck by a Zamor Sphere. Enslaved, Rodakii continued to labor in the Lava Channels, digging artificial trenches through which to safely siphon off lava and drain Mount Valmai. Rodakii, along with the other Matoran, was eventually freed from the Piraka's control by the Toa Inika, who were able to reverse-engineer an antidote to suppress the Antidermis and restore the Matoran to normal. With the Piraka defeated by the Toa Inika and with the return of the Toa Nuva, Rodakii witnessed the liberation of Voya Nui. Soon afterwards, Axonn summoned the entire Matoran population of Voya Nui, leading them into the Nui Caves in preparation for the descent of Voya Nui to the Southern Continent after the Toa Mahri destroyed the Cord. Reunited with several lost friends residing in Mahri Nui, Rodakii weathered out the shifting of the island before settling back on the Southern Continent. Reign of Shadows Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Rodakii and his compatriots remained inside the Great Spirit Robot while their warriors fought a battle on the surface of the planet, stepping outside of the Matoran Universe for the first time in 100,000 years. With Toa Tahu using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army and with the Great Spirit Robot receiving critical damage to its Core Processor, Rodakii was thrown by the impact and suffered light injuries as a result of the artificial gravity being switched off. Patching himself up, however, he was able to escape the debilitated Matoran Universe and set foot on the surface of Bara Magna alongside his fellow Matoran, gathering around to hear the Legend of Mata Nui told by the Turaga of Metru Nui. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Moreover, Mata Nui was known to have used the last of his power reserves to undo the mutations and ailments inflicted upon the denizens of the Matoran Universe, restoring Rodakii back to his original form and undoing the alternations of Karzahni. Abilities and Traits A determined and compassionate hunter of dangerous Rahi, Rodakii was something of a begrudging and grizzly warrior, often going to great lengths to prove himself a capable and able-bodied figure. Respected amongst his fellow villagers, Rodakii was fiercely loyal towards his friends, Accessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Air Energy, Rodakii possessed a natural affinity towards high-altitude climates, as well as a heightened pain threshold. Mask and Tools Wielding a pair of Curved Blades that could be fashioned into a rudimentary bow an arrow, Rodakii often participated in hunting expeditions, seeking to dispatch some of the more dangerous Rahi that stalk the wildlands of Voya Nui. Originally sporting a Powerless Kadin, Rodakii was issued a Powerless Mask of Rahi Control following his reconstruction by Karzahni, who took note of his fascination with the Rahi kingdom. Forms Trivia *Rodakii was constructed so BobTheDoctor27 could find a use for the light gray Technic ball joint gifted to him in a parts exchange by Vorred. Appearances To Be Added Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran